Under the Ocean
by Li-Chan126
Summary: Takanosuke was drowning. He didn't know why but he was. When he opened his eyes though, he met creatures that people denied of their existent.
1. Chapter 1

RAS: MY NEW ZEROG FIC! :D  
Sakyo:Finish your T/D already..  
RAS: DO THE DISCLAIMERS OR I'LL TORTURE YOU IN BOTH OF MY FICS.  
Sakyo: Fine. My and Ryuuga's crazy fangirl RyuugaAndSakyo does not and will never own MFBB. Takafumi Adachi does.

* * *

Takanosuke was drowning.

He didn't know why he was underwater and why he was drowning but he didn't care. He had to go up to the surface. He frantically shook his arms and legs, in effort to go up again. However, his body turned heavier every minute and his limbs became numb soon. His vision darkened but before his eyes completely closed, his eyes caught something: Something with scales and long tail.

"Hey Sakyo, do you think he'll wake up?"  
"I don't care if he wakes up or not, Ren. I just don't want a human child in here. Look, you were discovered by a human because of HIM!"

Takanosuke could hear faint voices arguing back and forth. Then he realized that he was breathing, and immediately sat up. He expected himself to be up on the shore but he realized that he was still underwater, BREATHING.

"What the?! How am I-"

His sentence was cut off after he saw his rescuers. A girl with blonde and kind, brown eyes and a boy with red and white hair with fierce ruby eyes. Their lower body was... Well half-fish.

"Oh hey, he woke up!"

The blonde one giggled and swam to Takanosuke, inspecting him. The red-headed one just glared at both of them, especially at his "guest".

"Hey, are you alright?"

The girl, Ren, asked and Takanosuke nodded slowly and glanced at Ren's lower body. She caught it and tilted her head.

"First time seeing a mermaid?"  
"Eh? Y-Yeah..."  
"Well, you're lucky! You're seeing two!"  
"I'm not a mermaid, idiot."

The red hair, Sakyo, spoke up from his spot and Ren glared at him for a moment.

"Fine, merman! Yeah that guy, Mr.I-Will-Call-You-An-Idiot-Because-You-Called-Me-A-Mermaid is Sakyo Kurayami. He's my brother."  
"Brother?"  
"Well yeah. Adoptive brother... I guess. I grew up with him ever since we were babies."  
"I'm not your brother or your adoptive brother."

Sakyo swam up to Ren and snapped, making Ren chuckle and sweatdrop. Takanosuke looked at th mermaid- I mean merman-in awe. It was his first time seeing them and they looked, well beautiful. He never knew these magical half-human half-fish creatures would live HERE.

While Takanosuke was in awe, Sakyo started to argue with Ren again.

"We're letting him live here!"  
"No. You know what the humans did to me! And you were found by a human, AGAIN!"  
"I'm sorry about that, but my powers worked on him! He has no bad intentions!

"Powers?"

Takanosuke, snapping back to reality, asked out loud, snapping the two's attention towards him. Sakyo glared at him, which caused the blonde boy to cringe, but Ren smiled.

"We have powers, magics. That's the reason you're breathing right now."  
"What kind of powers?"  
"Well we can create an invisible bubble, which you are in right now, talk to sea creatures and stuff. Also we can turn into h-"

Sakyo covered Ren's mouth with his hands before she could finish.

"Ren."  
"Bbblnnlbbbl?!"

Bubbles emerged from Ren's mouth but Sakyo didn't let go. He whispered something instead and Ren frowned but nodded. He then let go of the blonde girl, sighing.

"We can turn into anything except humans hypnotize them, use psychic and et cetra, got that?"  
"That's why you covered her mouth?"  
"Why do you care."  
"Eh..."

Sakyo shot a glare at the blonde boy and looked at his "sister". She was pouting at him, but he ignored it. He swam away to somewhere else, leaving Ren and Takanosuke alone together.

"So...What's your name?"  
"My name's Takanosuke Shishiya!"

Takanosuke smiled and Ren smiled back. She liked the little boy, although Sakyo somewhat hated him. She was going to let him live underwater and she knew how to make him stay.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will show how the situation is like on land after Takanosuke drowned. I plan on doing underwater-land-underwater-land kind of pattern for this story!

Oh by the way, Ch.1 was editted!

**RyuugaAndSakyo DOES**** not own MFBB/MFBB ZERO-G WHICH IS OWNED BY TAKAFUMI ADACHI-SAN. SHE ONLY HAS THE RIGHT TO HER PLOT. IF SHE OWNED IT, THE ANIME WOULD'VE TURNED INTO YAOI ANIME.**

* * *

"I killed him!"

Zero wailed as Eight and Maru comforted him. The ravenette cried as the two children patted him on the back and telling him that it's all right. Soon, three heads emerged from underwater, revealing Kite, Shinobu and Kira.

"Any luck?"

Maru asked, and unfortunately the three shook their heads no. The pink-haired girl sighed sadly and watched the three discussing on how to find Takanosuke and dived underwater again. She looked at the blunette after, and saw worried expression in his bright, green eyes. The girl sighed again as she comforted Zero more.

"Zero, please calm down!"  
"I can't, Maru! I killed him! I killed Takanosuke!"

"How do you know that you killed him?!"

Eight, having enough of his friend's wailing spoke up. Both of them looked at the blue-haired boy in shock, for they have never seen him shout at someone. Zero hung his head and wiped the tears from his face. Maru noticed how he was surpressing his emotions and wanted him to let it all out, but she knew that the situation will get worse.

"Y-You're right Eight..."

Zero sighed and looked at the short blue hair and nodded. He stood up right after and took all his clothes off, leaving him in his boxers.

"Zero?! What are you-"  
"I'm going to look for him."

The boy replied to now the shy girl and dived right into the crystal blue water in attempt to search for his friend without any equipment. The two children looked at each other in surprise but didn't say anything, until Maru spoke up.

"Do you think that they'll be all right Eight?"  
"I don't know..."

* * *

The sea was beautiful. Well until Takanosuke drowned that is. Zero swam around the salty water, looking around to find his blonde friend. It was hard to keep his eyes open though, and he had to come up with very stinging eyes.

"Oww.."

He whispered to himself, shutting his eyes. His eyes hurt too much. He was starting to regret diving without any equipment or so, like the rest had.

_'Maybe looking for either of the three is my best choice.'_

Zero thought as he swam above the water surface to look for his friends. Although he did not care who he was to find, he wanted to find Kite first, since he was the best swimmer out of everyone and possibly help with his lone search. However, the one he found first was Kira, who he did not have nor bad or good feelings towards him.

"What are you doing here Zero?"

"I want to help you guys!"

Kira arched a brow as he wore his goggles again, hiding his yellow eyes. Zero wished he took his own swimming goggles before he recklessly jumped into the seawater, although his was old and got foggy easily.

"You don't even have an equipment."

"Why not ask your stepfather?"

"This were the last of his."

Kira's stepfather was Daidouji, or Doji for short. He was a rich and nice man(to Kira's "friends"), with a hint of greed in his personality. He even had a robot named Merci who did almost all his jobs.

"Bummer."

"Get back to land and take care of the kids. They seemed to be in shock more than you."

Kira bit the long tube from the air tank and dove underwater, submerging into crystal blue water. Zero sighed and swam back to the land, hoping that the others could find his curly blonde friend.

* * *

Kite looked around for Takanosuke underwater. It hadn't been long since he fell in so he was positive that there was at least 74.5% of chance that he could find him. With anticipation, he swam into the dim parts of the sea, feeling a bit of pressure by the water.

_'Where can he be? I don't think he'll be in the deep part by the rate he was falling..'_

He started to calculate the probability of finding Takanosuke and his speed underwater but it messed his head up even more. He growled in frustration as he swam again, until he caught something shining. It gleamed in the colors of rainbow and in many brilliant colors. He started to question his eyes since he knew that no living organism in this area shined of those colors. The gleaming object soon swam away and the brunette followed it to make sure what is was.

When the gleaming object stopped, he saw that the thing was covered in scales, like a fish. He narrowed his eyes and silently closed in, as the scale got longer and longer until he found a slightly tanned part which seemed similar to human skin. He quirked an eyebrow as he closed in more, until he saw curly golden hair.

It was Takanosuke's.

He tried to go up to Takanosuke but he was pulled back by an unknown force. Kite sharply turned to find who he was, but all he caught was a flash of ruby before his eyes closed.

* * *

"Oi, Kite!"

Kite faintly heard a voice he knew well: Shinobu's. Then he felt a weight pressing onto his body and a sound of crying. He was sure it was his brother's. Then he heard many other's and opened his eyes. Eight exclaimed and hugged the brunette, while others looked at him with worried expressions.

"What happened? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Kiteg sat up as he questioned and Shinobu stepped up.

"I found you on a huge flat boulder. You seemed like you fainted from something so I brought you to the surface."

_'Fainted? But how...?'_

Kite tried to remember what he saw underwater and something flashed across his brain. The fish-like scales with human skin at the end and the gleam of ruby he saw before he "fainted".

"Could it be...? But I thought they were..."

Kite started to talk to himself earning strange looks from his friends. When every information and memory were organized, he sighed. He never knew he would find an unscienfitic stuff and admit it.

"There are mermaids down in the ocean. And Takanosuke's with them."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

The next chapter will be The Underwater group!

Taka:When can I go up to the land?

Me:One day...


End file.
